


Illustration for Everything Nice

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dresses, Fanart, M/M, Sugar Daddy, lifted up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: For the brilliantly writtenEverything Niceby@stratumgermanitivumand@whiskeyandspite-----You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 207





	Illustration for Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts), [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309723) by [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 




End file.
